shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Zolgear Arc
Zolgear Arc is the third story arc of the Shinmai Maou no Keiyakusha series where Zolgear kidnaps Mio under Leohart's orders, though the truth behind his heinous kidnapping not only because of his lustful obsession towards the former Demon Lord's daughter, he also attempts (secretly) to extract her powers for himself in order to over throw Leohart, despite Zolgear himself as the young Demon Lord's underling. In order to rescue Mio from Zolgear's clutches, Basara had to ally himself with Lars and Yuki to defeat the new enemy. Summary A Look to Ridicule Fate In his fortress, Zolgear receives a news from Zest regards her surveillance upon Mio via her crystal ball- in which displays an intensive duel between Toujou Household (Basara, Mio and Maria) and the Hero Tribes (Yuki, Kurumi and Takashi) in the city. The battle quickly arouse Zolgear's interest towards Mio's growth despite her unseen powers. At the same time, Zolgear also notices Basara who he belittles as he claims the boy is not as strong as his father Jin, a former Hero Tribe's champion who Zolgear deeply scorns. Nonetheless, Zolgear vows to obtain Mio under any circumstances while promises to bring pain and suffering to those who hinders his plot. Everything For This Moment Yuki and Mio vs Zest Both Yuki and Mio fight against Zest via thier teamwork but not even that able to deliver a blow to Zest as she uses her magic to protect herself while using her magic to defeat the girls, only to be defelcted by Yuki who protecting Mio from harm. Even after witnesses the girls's tenacity and teamwork, which she assumes as a result from their Master-Servant ceremony with Basara, Zest mocks Mio by claiming Basara had betrayed her by rescuing Maria over herself. Mio however states that because Basara's selfless forgiveness and sacrifice despite their (Naruse Sisters) initial deception, she trusts him in saving Maria (with Yuki as Mio's witness) while wondering if Zest is actually envious towards their bonds. Zest however isn't easily convinced as she further provoke Mio by stating Chika's seduction towards Basara, only to be backfired as Mio became angrier and unleashes her power to finally defeat Zest. Basara's Resistance Meanwhile, Basara is still standing withstanding Maria's blows despite that worsen his injuries. Unwilling to see him hurt for her sake, Maria pleads with Basara to stop resisting but the boy denies as he claims that she was actually hiding her suffering from Mio and himself, so he declares that he will carry her burden. Moved by his words, Maria eventually cries while being embraced by Basara himself and tells the entire story to the boy. Zolgear's Betrayal and Basara's Unexpected Rescue On the other side, both Mio and Yuki are trapped by a magic field from the returning Zolgear who initially offers Yuki to join him while promising that he will provide her more "pleasure" than Basara, much to Yuki's disgust. Zest apologizes to Zolgear over the commotion but just as Zolgear "forgives" Zest, he pushes Zest afar while apologizing to his prisoners instead. When Zest is confused over her creator's betrayal, Zolgear deems her useless due to her growing envy towards Basara's bonds with the girls-which he considers "insubordination"- and attempts to kill her by strangling Zest by his powers, only to be foiled by an incoming Basara who rescues Zest from his clutches. Basara vs Zolgear Even after learning Maria's failed seduction and witnessing Basara's skill, Zolgear mocks the boy that he is no match against him. Basara replies with a question regards hurting Maria's important person. Intrigued, Zolgear still ridicule Basara's value of bonds even to his enemies-which Basara did so because he couldn't stands Zolgear's abuses- and the two battle in a duel where Zolgear overwhelms Basara and unleashes his Mental Bondage to subjugate Basara before Mio could even warn him (Basara), though the latter managed to break free from the his magic.Anime Episode 11 Nonetheless, Zolgear continues his mockery by mentioning Jin that opts Basara to unleash every effort he has to attack Zolgear, all to defend his father's honor, only to realize that he is outmatched by the old demon's amazing feat of speed and resilience before being hypnotized by the old demon via erotic illusions. Just as Mio and Yuki try to call out Basara, Zolgear is interrupted by Maria (Mature Form) who arrives to the hall and attempts to kill him, though he smirks as he not only proclaims himself as unbeatable, he also gives Maria an ultimatum to either betray Mio and friends or watch her family die by his hands, to which Maria denies both as she insisting on killing the demon and rescuing her family at the same time. As her consequence of "defiance", Zolgear have Maria witnesses a (apparent) displayIn truth, the "corpse" that Zolgear killed was actually one of Lars's puppet whilst the real Shella has already rescued by Lars prior his absence. of Shella's gruesome death, instantly breaks Maria's spirit as she reverts back to her normal self. Mio's Rage Unleashes?! Suddenly, Mio's painful memories about her foster parents' tragedy resurfaces and unlocks her inner powers, of which immediately contained by Zolgear's anti-magic field. Just as he is about to harvest the power however, Zolgear loses his right arm that prompts him to realize that power he trapped isn't belong to Wilbert's but to Mio's. Injured, Zolgear plea for mercy but Mio refuses out of her rage and desire to avenge her foster parents. Fortunately, Basara manages to stop Mio's rampage as he informs her that killing Zolgear would only lead her down into a darker path to eternal despair, and as his older brother and her family member, he is willing to protect her from further pain and suffering despite knowing the risk, further moving Mio's heart as she is embraced by Basara. 'Zolgear's Torture and Death' Elsewhere, Zolgear is tormented by Yahiro at a disclosed location. Even after his defeat and suffering multiple mutilations from his torture that caused him to lose his right eye, Zolgear refuses to submit The only reason Zolgear managed to relax even in his dire situation was because he thought he can create confusion by manipulating peoples feelings (especially anger) if it means helping his escape. His second encounter with Basara however has sealed his fate. until Basara arrival and the latter reveals his deal with Yahiro before the the rescue According to Yahiro, in this aftermath, Mio eventually find out his identity and learnt that he was the one who unleashed her power by stimulating her past, which also brought troubles to Basara as well. Fortunately, Mio and Yuki-who adores Basara-forgave him and the incident would be covered by Basara on his behalf;moreover, in order to make sure the incident would never repeat itself, Zolgear needed to be executed under Basara's "request". , much to the old demon's shockOne of Zolgear's horrific remorse was that he was miscalculated Basara as he thought he can manipulate the boy simply because he was assumed to be benevolent, without realizing the boy's other unknown attributes.. In desperation, Zolgear tells the boys that he will provide information regards the current demon lord in an exchange for their mercy, but his plea is rejected as Basara permits Yahiro to kill the demon without holding back. With Basara watching Zolgear's execution by Yahiro's powers from the sideline, the old demon finally perishes for good. Meanwhile, Demon Lord Leohart has just learn Zolgear's "disappearance" . Major Battles *'Mio and Yuki' vs Zest *'Mio, Basara and Yuki' vs Zolgear **'Mio, Basara, Yuki, Maria and Zest' vs Zest Clone Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences Manga Anime Story Impact *Zolgear is introduced as this arc's main antagonist who is responsible for the murder of Mio's foster parents (who also appears to be Lars's caretakers) Anime Season 1 Episode 5 that brought her escape from the Demon Realm from the first arc. Ironically, Zolgear also awakened Mio's hidden power that nearly kills him after she witnesses his atrocious harm upon Maria by "killing off" her mother, which Mio reminded of her foster parents's murder. *Since her cameo appearance in Hero Clan Arc, Zest plays a vital role where she kidnaps Mio, fighting against both Mio and Yuki and latter assists Basara (who rescues her from Zolgear's strangling) and allies in defeating monster Zolgear unleashed. Throughout this arc, Zest does anything to earn Zolgear's affection, only to end up being betrayed by her former creator when he strangles her for her growing envy towards Basara's bonds with Mio and Yuki. It is Basara's kindness somehow changes her perspective and even softens her heart, making Zest as one of Toujou Household's prominent allies. *Partial of Maria's past is revealed where she (reluctantly) does Zolgear's bidding by spying on Basara and Mio, mostly due to her being blackmailed that her mother will be killed should she refuse to comply, though it is later revealed that Shella was in fact alive after being rescued by Lars without Zolgear's knowledge. Despite her deception, Maria is forgiven by both Basara and Mio due to her importance in their lives, but she still ends up receiving punishment from her sister Lucia for nearly endangering Mio's life. *Zolgear's death not only changes those who are involved his scheme for kidnapping Mio, it also seemly affecting the Demon Realm as well, especially to Leohart's Faction where the young Demon King facing opposition from within the Demon Realm court. **Without a master she could follow, Zest temporarily stays in the Toujou Household before eventually follows Shella in returning to the Demon Realm, then joining Ramusas as a maid. **Mio's foster parents are finally avenged after Yahiro kills Zolgear. **Zolgear's death reaches to Leohart as he dispatches his advisor to investigate the site despite knowing his former follower's hidden agenda before his duel against Jin, where the result is a stalemate as their powers are nearly matched before Jin's retreat from his palace. Anime Season 2 Episode 1 Trivia (To be added...) Notes References Navigation (To be added...) Category:Story Arc